Newspaper Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Newspaper Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |box title = Newspaper Zombie |strength = 1 |health = 4 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Professional Zombie |ability = When hurt: This gets +4 . |flavor text = Newspapers are an undead medium.|trait = Gravestone}} Newspaper Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /4 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']]' '''trait, and his ability gives him +4 every time he takes damage. His plant counterpart is Hibernating Beary. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone''' *'Ability:' When hurt: This gets +4 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Newspapers are an undead medium. Update History Update 1.2.11 * Rarity Change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.12.6 * Design change: He now loses his newspaper after taking damage once. * Design change: His head is slightly lowered to be behind the newspaper. Strategies With Consider this as the zombie equivalent of Hibernating Beary. However, while Hibernating Beary is harmless when unprovoked, Newspaper Zombie can still fight in the same situation. Since this has less health than Hibernating Beary, you should not expose him to attacks that severely damage, or destroy this zombie. Instead, using this on weak plants should do the trick. Tricks that boost his health will help him, as he can get more strength. is a good idea because if used correctly, could keep Newspaper Zombie alive for many turns. You can intentionally boost this as well by using either Fireworks Zombie or Barrel of Deadbeards, at the cost of 1 . Lurch for Lunch or any other bonus attack method works very well on Newspaper Zombie, especially with high strength. Consider using this against Shroom for Two, as Newspaper Zombie will be boosted twice, and with some tricks can easily win a match early. However, Buff-Shroom can make this plan useless. With Impfinity, Headstone Carver can boost Newspaper Zombie, letting him survive the previously mentioned scenario. In addition, Impfinity can also move him around with Smoke Bomb. Against As for plants, use Whack-a-Zombie before he gets any boosts. If he gets too out of control, use , Doom-Shroom, or other instant-kills. Using a plant that has at least 2 and does at least 2 is also a choice, but you'll lose that plant unless it has 4 or more. Don't use Sour Grapes against this unless he has 1 health left, as it will only increase Newspaper Zombie's strength. In addition, the zombie hero can use a trick to get more damage on the plant hero afterwards. Bouncing him is also a good option if his strength gets too high. Gallery Newspaper Zombie stats.png|Newspaper Zombie's statistics NewspaperCard.PNG|Card PvZHnewspaper ingameH.png|Newspaper Zombie in game NewspaperZombieHDegrade.PNG|Newspaper Zombie without its newspaper NewspaperZombieAttack.JPG|Newspaper Zombie attacking DedNewspaper.png|Newspaper Zombie destroyed NewspaperZombie15Strength3Health.jpg|15 /3 Newspaper Zombie DevouronNewspaperZombiePvZH.jpg|Chompzilla about to devour a Newspaper Zombie PicsArt 11-22-06.25.01.png|Two Newspaper Zombies with 3/4 stats HDnewspaper.png|HD Newspaper Zombie Oh Watch Out for Giant Newspaper Zombie!.png|Gigantic Newspaper Zombie due to a glitch NewspaperZombieCardImage.png|Newspaper Zombie's card image Old Newspaper Zombie (PvZH).PNG|Newspaper Zombie's statistics Newspaper card.PNG|Card Double Newspaper Zombie .jpeg|The player getting two Newspaper Zombies from a Basic Pack, along with a Pepper M.D. Choice between Newspaper Zombie and Nibble.jpeg|The player having the choice between Newspaper Zombie and Nibble as a prize for completing a level before the 1.2.11 update Trivia *His ability is a reference to his ability in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he speeds up after his newspaper is destroyed by attacks. As there is no speed in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, it gains strength after taking damage instead. *In the game, Newspaper Zombie is wearing a turtleneck sweater instead of the usual shirt and black tie he wears in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. *This and Foot Soldier Zombie are the only professional cards in the class. *In a recent update, Newspaper Zombie's animations were changed. Now, his head is slightly lowered to be behind the newspaper. In addition, when hit for the first time, his newspaper will disappear, and he will do a new animation of having his newspaper removed. See also *Hibernating Beary Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies